Blood of the Past
by Rayne1
Summary: After their battle with Esstet, Weiss comes across another problem, this time, dealing with their past. (Yaoi)
1. Seeing Beyong the Present

Blood of the Past   
Rayne  
Rayne@dngmail.com  
  
Teaser: After their battle with Esstet, Weib comes across another problem, this time, dealing with their past.  
  
Spoilers: Episodes 1-24 (whole series) but mostly on the Esstet arch. Lots of reference to their past later on.  
  
Rating: R (for the following chapters, you'll now when)  
  
NOTES: (Pairings)J You tell me what pairings you want. Definitely not Aya/Ken (I don't see them together) I might end up having an Aya/Omi; Yohji/Ken couple though. Please don't send me flames. Critisms are fine, they teach you.  
  
I'm so bad…I haven't even caught up to my mails yet…  
  
BTW, I'm in great need of a beta-reader…anyone interested? Don't mail me yet!  
  
And if I don't get any comment/s on this…I won't post the following so if you don't want the story, I'll stop. Thank you!  
  
Prologue: Seeing Beyond the Present  
  
"Itai!" Ken snapped at Yohji and swatted at the blonde's hand.  
  
"Damn it Yohji! You're no help at all! Omi is of more use than you!"  
  
"Shut up, baka!"  
  
Ken bolted his hand in a fist and waved it in the air.  
  
"Temee!"  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Omi stepped in, Aya behind him with a bandage around his chest. Both were still dripping wet and in their mission gears. Omi passed a hand through his bangs and flopped down on the chair. Schwartz had given them a hard time, and the damn Esstet fools were of no help either.  
  
Aya growled and sat beside Omi watching Ken battle Yohji from strangling the brunette.  
  
"Damn it! Stop moving will you, you stupid baka!"  
  
Yohji tightened the bandage on Ken's shoulder and grinned.  
  
"Itai! Stop that you-you-YOU HENTAI!"  
  
Omi grimaced and stood, taking the bandages from Yohji.  
  
"I'll do it Yohji-kun."  
  
"Thank you Omi!"  
  
Ken smiled gratefully at him, flashing him a bailing look. Omi smiled in response.  
  
Aya frowned and closed his eyes. Something was wrong, something totally felt wrong. He grimaced, covering his face with his hands to block out the light. His mind was dancing and his vision was becoming red.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Aya-kun?"  
  
Aya blinked, removing his hands from his eyes.  
  
"Aa."  
  
Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure what it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Distantly, an old man smiled in the reflection of the mirror. It was a cold, malicious smile, a deadly one. And most of all, it reflected the eyes of Esstet.  
  
"Yes little puppets, come and dance on fire."  
  
  
  
Blood of the Past: Prologue written by Rayne ™ August 18, 2001, 12:43. Send me your comments: rayne@dngmail.com / kittyne@edsamail.com.ph Flames will be used to roast their senders.   
  
"Truth is seen from one's eyes." ~ Rayne ™  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Weib Kreuz characters. They belong to Koyasu Takehito, Tsuchiya Kyoko and Project WK © 1997. Please do not sue me for borrowing them. However, Rayne, Cullen, Chris and Nathane belong to me. Piracy of these characters without my permission will be chased after by Farfie. ^O^  
  
Itai - Ouch  
Baka - fool   
Temee - prick, any general insult  
Hentai - pervert  
Daijoubu ka - Are you alright, I'm alright   
Aa - Yes  



	2. Reality is Also a Dream

Blood of the Past   
Rayne  
Rayne@dngmail.com  
  
Teaser: After their battle with Esstet, Weib comes across another problem, this time, dealing with their past.  
  
Spoilers: Episodes 1-24 (whole series)  
  
  
Chapter One: Reality is also a Dream  
  
Shifting uneasily, Rayne finally managed to find himself a comfortable position within the confines of a thick blanket, heavy silk sheets, and arms clinging to his waist. Cullen also shifted, burying his mouth into the nape of Rayne's neck. They were exhausted. They were dead tired. And they'd been given a two-hour rest, which, they have no intentions of spending foolishly. Spare time was scarce nowadays, almost the same equivalence to the importance of life, or even greater.  
  
//Mid-eighteen hundreds and they were one of the richest lords in the land. They were called, respected, and entitled "the Dons". And of them were the Grishman.  
  
He momentarily wandered around the town. Normally, he would have stayed up on his room, playing about the violin or listening to the outside world beyond the thick walls of his solitary room. But now, it felt different, he felt he needed exposure, some form of reminder of reality to his life. Cullen staggered about, holding his head as if needles were pricking it. Anyone who would be able to name him here, this late in the night, would most certainly bring tarnish to his reputation. He sighed, reaching their villa and opened the backdoor, stepping inside from it.//  
  
Cullen smiled, his dreams flitting from past to present to future. There were glimpses he didn't understand, and for him, it didn't matter. When he wakes up, all these would be forgotten save for the burying memories of the past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya grimaced, wincing from the open wound in his shoulder. Omi had seen it, though keeping silent, he had moved beside Aya to help him with his wound. Yohji was too busy himself, patching up a black eye and a graze on his side. Ken was in the kitchen holding an ice pack over a lump on his forehead. Needless to say, things had gone badly in their mission. It would've been a simple task really,- infiltrate, extinguish, and disintegrate, when the main branch is down, the rest of those child prostitution rings would follow- but somehow, things had grown from fine, to bad, to worst, especially with just a short time's rest with the final battle with Esstet and Schwarz. -They'd been spotted, their primary target escaping through an exit routine when they were too busy saving their hides from the dancing bullets.  
  
Persia wouldn't be happy, and from the looks of it, Aya was even more angry.  
  
Yohji remained quiet, treading to his room and locking the door shut behind him. Ken had been gone from the kitchen for probably ten minutes or so from now, and had most likely also retreated to his room or had gone to the shower. Either way, Ran didn't care. He showed affection for them and felt partly responsible for them-yes, but right now, his mind hurt too much to let him think coherently. He grunted, leaning almost unconsciously into something -someone- soft. Then he heard something like a yelp, a bit surprised but mostly understanding.  
  
"Eh, let's get you to bed Aya-kun."  
  
'Aya-kun…' So familiar. ' Master Cullen.' He jerked up, accidentally pushing Omi off the couch with a thud. He grimaced, pain stabbing from his arm down to his spine, hips, legs and finally to his mind. Tiny spectacles of glass were pricking his visions and all he could see was red.  
  
//'Are you alright, Master Cullen?'   
  
Brown hair, dead blue eyes. Rayne.  
  
Dark blonde hair, cool purple eyes. Cullen.  
  
Different. Everything was totally different.//  
  
"K'so." His voice sounded strained to him, a bit distant. He tried to stand and was all to grateful for the warm body helping him. He glanced down, head dropping and saw a vision of straw-colored hair. Omi. Then much to Aya's annoyance, his visions began to falter and become red -dancing to the point of becoming black-, almost blinding him. Aya passed out, falling his full weight on Omi.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Omi fell backward, Aya's dead weight taking them both down to the couch. The younger boy grunted, heaving Aya off a little but still all to gentle.  
  
"Moi, Aya-kun, gomen nasai."  
  
He stuck his tongue out, hefting Aya while he tried to regain his balance while standing. He half-dragged, half-carried Aya to his bedroom, closing the door with the heel of his foot and settling the redhead down on his bed. Transferring the redhead to his own bedroom would just be another process, and that would be enacted later. Right now, he was also tired and wanted to rest.  
  
Grunting, he disentangled Aya from his assassin gear and got the redhead in a rather comfortable position -in Omi's point of view-. Glaring at his own clothes, he barely stripped them before falling over to his couch unconsciously. Reality was slipping away and he couldn't remember a day he felt more tired. Like something -someone- was dragging him to a fantasy world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He couldn't remember what had happened. He felt as if his head throbbed violently and then the next moment, it was gone. He opened his eyes and squinted at the light, growling. Light? Daylight? He tried to adjust his eyes, surveying his surroundings. He wasn't at home. It looked like he was in a distant past, like he'd been transported there.  
  
"Esstet."  
  
It was out before he could even realize what he'd said. A shout resounded from somewhere near and he'd turned in time to see a carriage crashing right through him. Through him. Aya blinked, stunned, taken a back. The carriage had passed through him as if he wasn't there. Then he realized that people and objects were passing through him. Was he dead? Hardly. Maybe this was a curse Esstet had put on him. Then, his thoughts drifted-  
  
"Omi."  
  
What if the others were also in the same position he was?  
  
"Master Cullen."  
  
He turned around, coming face to face with someone familiar. Blue eyes. Omi. Dead blue eyes. Rayne.  
  
Rayne peered up to him smiling faintly. Then, the smile faltered.  
  
"Sorry. I thought you were Master Cullen."  
  
Then he turned around, about to leave. Aya had caught his wrist even before the redhead processed what he was doing.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Rayne did not turn, but Aya knew he was listening.  
  
"Why- how-" "Who are you?"  
  
He couldn't get the words out and he frowned at himself. He felt Rayne shift under his hold and face him. He took an intake of air, too silent for a gasp, the picture reminding him of Omi. Rayne frowned, biting his lip and thinking.  
  
"Rayne. I'm Rayne Andrews." "Follow me. Master Cullen might be able to help you."  
  
"A-Aa."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He'd nearly tripped. The heavy pile of books were scattered on the guest room proved that the Grishman were nobles. Or at least looked like nobles. He stood in the center of the room, his arms crossed looking around for something familiar. A picture atop a plain mahogany table caught his eyes and he moved, picking up the framed image. He stared, amazed. Rayne resembled Omi a lot, the eyes, the cut of the hair, and probably Rayne was just a mere centimeter taller. There were a few differences, like how Omi's eyes were always bright and Rayne's seemed dead and cold. Like how Omi's hair was striking blonde, a cornflower shade and Rayne's was a full shade of brown, a mixture of light and dark. When everything else-physically-seemed the same, they had opposing personalities. Perhaps it was just because Aya hadn't known him much, but Rayne, unlike Omi, seemed to have a close personality and bore great loyalty to this Cullen person. Whoever this Cullen person is.  
  
He growled and waited, as if expecting a head to appear in response. Instead, the oak wood door opened slightly showing a view to two figures. Rayne- then that must be Cullen. Aya smirked in his mind.  
  
"He's a stranger Rayne, why bring him here?"  
  
"I don't know Master Cullen."  
  
There were a few whispers he couldn't hear.  
  
"Are you angry at me Master Cullen."  
  
"Of course not. Never." Cullen smiled and kissed the top of Rayne's head.  
  
Rayne exhaled loudly.  
  
Aya could hear the other sigh, pass a hand through his blonde hair before the door was pushed widely open.  
  
Aya glared at the oncomers but Cullen didn't seem to have noticed. Rayne was a step behind Cullen, obvious appraisal (for his Master) on his face. Aya shifted, feeling eyes on him. Cullen smiled, pushing blonde bangs away from his eyes. Violet eyes. Just like his.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Lord Vincent Cullen Grishman, leader of the army nobles."  
  
Aya smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rayne had been shifting gazes form Aya to Cullen, processing, and finally found the similarities. The eyes- they slightly differ in shade but nonetheless were exactly the same. Cullen had a slightly bigger form, a bit bulkier and taller, but everything else seemed the same. The crop of their hair was the same save that Cullen's hair was visibly longer and pulled back so it would seem they had the exact hair from the front-except Aya's was red and Cullen's was dark blonde. Rayne smiled inside, a feeling of security and euphoria rushing through him.  
  
"Esstet."  
  
Aya growled lowly, causing Rayne and Cullen to jerk their heads to his direction.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Esstet. They're fools."  
  
Purple eyes narrowed and Cullen turned his full attention to Aya, glaring.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Snarling, Aya tried to reach for a weapon that wasn't there. He'd forgotten that his katana was all the way back in Tokyo, and at probably some other timeline. Instead, he jerked forward, putting a good measure of defense in his form. Cullen reached for his side, hands gripping the handle of his epee(1) by his side(1. Epee -type of sword used mostly for fencing).  
  
"Please calm down Master Cullen."  
  
Rayne pleaded, clutched the hem of Cullen's top and tugged lightly. Cullen took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and calmed his nerves. When he opened his eyes again, they seemed clearer. He turned to Aya , gesturing at the couch beside the mahogany table.  
  
"Please sit down."   
  
Aya continued to glare, sitting on the indicated couch. His eyes drifted to the picture again, frowning, he looked away.  
  
"It's my favourite."  
  
He looked up, his eyes locking with Rayne's, the violet mixing with blue.  
  
"It's my first picture with Master Cullen."  
  
A smile. Rayne flashed a small smile, and reached for the picture, holding it discreetly with two hands as it if were his most prized possession.  
  
"Rayne, please fetch us something to drink."  
  
The boy turned to Cullen, gave a bright, sincere smile, nodded, and left with the picture still with him.  
  
"He's so infatuated with it. It was his first ever picture that he was smiling as far as I remember."  
  
Aya nodded, roaming his eyes around the room.  
  
"Don't be too defensive, it could be bad for your health."  
  
Aya just snorted in response.  
  
Silence filled the room and both men found it comforting. It lasted until finally, when they seemed less uneasy of each other, Cullen spoke.  
  
"So, who are you, really?"  
  
"Aya. Fujimiya Aya."  
  
"Sure, give me the name. Why not delve into something deeper, details please!"  
  
"I'm a florist and an assassin."  
  
"I'm English."  
  
There was silence in the room again and Cullen took the seat opposite Aya, their eyes maintaining contact. Blinking, Cullen broke the gaze and settled back comfortably.  
  
"What and how did you know about Esstet?"  
  
"They tried to kill us, we killed them."  
  
Cullen blinked in surprise and leaned forward, interested.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rayne had gone in two and a half hours ago, bringing in a pitcher of water and red wine as Cullen requested. He had gone out two hours and twenty-seven minutes ago. He had gone back in fifty-five minutes ago, bringing in dinner for the two men, taking his leave ten minutes after. Now he was positioned outside the guest room, his back against the wall leaning heavily. He waited, anticipating really for nothing.  
  
Finally, the door opened slightly and Cullen walked out, Aya behind him. He welcomed Rayne in an embrace and all three treaded down the halls. Cullen called for a servant and gestured at Aya.  
  
"Please give our guest a presentable room and make sure he is comfortable."  
  
The servant bowed, looking Aya over and blushing, putting her head down. Cullen winked at Aya, silently whispered to him that it's alright and made a gesture that he'd be in the garden with Rayne. Aya nodded in acknowledgement and followed the servant to his room.  
  
A few minutes later, Aya was beginning to get mildly pissed off, the servant looking back over and over at him. Frowning, he snapped at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
She made a little surprised noise, blushing and turned around, her back to him.  
  
"I dearly apologise…but, can't you see it?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Master Cullen! You look so much like him!"  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow.  
  
Finally, they paused in front of a large wooden door, the servant pushing it open for him. She shifted from foot to foot, away form Aya's scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"Tell me, how do I look like him?"  
  
She gaze him a surprised, sheepish look and bit her lip.  
  
"I-I-You look like twins. Identical twins."  
  
Aya sighed and waved a hand and the servant girl gratefully smiled and walked out, almost bounding for the door. Some people were just anti-social.  
  
The redhead paced and turned, cocking his head to side, motioning towards the mirror. He gently touched it with his hand, tracing the outlines.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That damned bastard. Who does he think he is? Leaving without word."  
  
Three weeks. Three weeks since Aya had been gone and without any denial, Omi was about to go insane. Yohji grunted and wiped the sweat of his face, using the sleeves of his jacket. It was terribly raining outside and much to his distaste, he was stuck here for the night. Okay, admittedly it wasn't that horrible since he was spending the night with Ken, and Omi had openly given them his consent after finding out about their little non too platonic relationship, but the little blonde was still acting weird. Omi hardly had any appetite and was often looking pale. All thanks to the missing case of Aya Fujimiya.  
  
"I swear when I see that bastard I'm going to strangle him."  
  
He bit his lower lip, bounding the steps of the stairs two at a time. He smiled and pushed open the door to his room, throwing off his jacket on the nearby couch. He cocked his head and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a patch of red. Whirling around, his mouth fell open as he stared face to face with a 3-dimension Aya on the other side of the mirror, forgetting what he'd just said.  
  
"What the-"  
  
He ran to the mirror, staring Aya in the eye and nearly tripping over. He gulped and swallowed the frog in his throat. Croaking, he growled at the reflection.  
  
"A-Aya?"  
  
"Yohji."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya stared at the mirror in front of him, eyes widening. His reflection, the mirror, it was lying, wasn't it? Yohji…Yohji! Yohji was there, just at the other side of the mirror. What was he doing there? Finally, Yohji turned around, facing him. Aya watched as Yohji's jaw slacked in surprise.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Aya leaned nearer to the mirror, searching. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Yohji stumbled over. He frowned, not finding anything that could be a hint to what was happening.  
  
"A-Aya?"  
  
He turned fully to Yohji, mouth set in a thin line. He had to go back.  
  
"Yohji."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
Yohji knocked on his mirror.  
  
"Aya! What the hell? Where the fuck are you?"  
  
"…"  
  
"It's not funny! We've been fucking hell looking for you! Now, where are you?!"  
  
Aya pondered this for a moment and frowned deeper.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
Blood of the Past: Chapter One written by Rayne ™ August 18, 2001, 12:43. Send me your comments: rayne@dngmail.com Flames will be used to roast their senders.   
  
"Truth is seen from one's eyes." ~ Rayne ™  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Weib Kreuz characters. They belong to Koyasu Takehito, Tsuchiya Kyoko and Project WK © 1997. Please do not sue me for borrowing them. However, Rayne, Cullen, Chris and Nathane belong to me. Piracy of these characters without my permission will be chased after by Farfie. ^O^  
  
K'so - shit  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
  



	3. Reflections of a Stranger

Blood of the Past   
Rayne  
Rayne@dngmail.com  
  
Teaser: After their battle with Esstet, Weib comes across another problem, this time, dealing with their past.  
  
Spoilers: Episodes 1-24 (whole series)  
  
//blah//Denotes flashbacks  
"blah"Denotes conversations  
~blah~Denotes shift in scenes  
'blah' Denotes thoughts  
  
Note: Finally finished this! Oh…This chapter could get very confusing and things would begin to be *very* fast paced. J  
  
  
Chapter Two: Reflection of a Stranger  
  
"Rayne, are you happy like this?"  
  
"Yes…why wouldn't I be? I have everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yes, everything."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//"This is a lie, ne, Manx-san?"  
  
"Ie, Omi. This is the truth. This is your fate."  
  
"Fate?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Fate to become a killer…?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ie…I'm just dreaming, ne?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
Tears.  
  
Tears in the silence.  
  
Tears for the silence.  
  
Dream.  
  
This is a dream.  
  
A dream for forever.  
  
This is a dream.  
  
A dream of forever.//  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Cullen nodded, a thin line set on his face. He frowned, staring at the bright blue sky as if it would provide him answers. He was lying down on the grass of their vast garden, sword by his left, and Rayne by his right - a few feet between them. He frowned, watching as a cloud danced over another.  
  
"No what I meant is, do you regret it?"  
  
"Regret what?"  
  
"The past, the present, everything! Being with me, finding Aya, being part of Esstet, simply…everything?"  
  
A frown graced Rayne's features and he shifted, turning over to lie directly beside Cullen, his hands leaning a top the broad chest and his head by the heart.  
  
"No, I don't regret anything…except maybe that I'm afraid."  
  
Cullen looked at him from the corner of his eyes, contemplating the words.  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I've grown too independent on you and I'm afraid to loose you, or maybe because there's something strange I feel. It's like, it's Aya. He feels like you. He's almost like you. And Esstet. I feel their anger. I don't know for who, but I feel their anger."  
  
Cullen thought this over, nodding slightly. Aya…there was something about him. He carried an air of mystery and something else…something like danger. And there was another one, a young one. Cullen could feel his presence. It was low and seemed nothing to worry about but Cullen knew that somehow -somehow-, this younger one was more dangerous than Aya. He frowned deeper, snapping out of it and glared at the sun.  
  
"Get inside Rayne. Let's go."  
  
Rayne looked up from the position of his head on Cullen's chest. He growled, an uncommon thing for him and stood up, brushing grass from his clothes.  
  
"It's going to rain, hurry up Master."  
  
Cullen stood up, brushing off strays of lemon grass from his hair and glared playfully at Rayne.  
  
"Oh yes oh evil labor ass stick up greatness."  
  
The younger boy gave an indignant gruff and turned around, stomping towards shelter. Moments later, Cullen was also running for shelter as rain fell.  
  
"Heh! There's going to be storm."  
  
"Uhn."  
  
Rayne grinned in answer, snuggling closer to the blonde.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A knock on his door. He lifted his head, waiting for the other person in the door when finally he put it back down.  
  
"Omi, hey, come on, why don't you go out? Let's go eat on fast-food or something. Ice cream? Honey beans? Chocolate cakes?!"  
  
Omi grumbled, turning away from the door.  
  
"Go away Ken."  
  
"Douka Omi, open the door."  
  
"Just go away Ken."  
  
From the other side, Omi couldn't see Ken roll his eyes and take something from his pocket. Omi ignored it when he heard a tiny sound of a 'click' and when he heard the lock of the door being attempted to be open to no avail. He also ignored when he heard another small 'click'.   
  
Ken tapped on the door from outside and tried the door lock again, he grinned, opening the door and pushing it open.  
  
"Hahah! See! The master is here!"  
  
Omi's eyes grew large and in an instant he was sitting up and facing Ken. Ken was grinning triumphantly, shutting the door behind him. Omi snorted and rolled his eyes, moving a little in his bed.  
  
"Yeah, ri~ght Ken-kun. Any four of us could do that you know. And you happen to just be able to do it under two minutes which doesn't break Yohji's record of thirty-eight seconds."  
  
Ken made an indignant sound plopped down on the edge of Omi's bed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm a beginner you know!"  
  
Omi just rolled his eyes again and shifted farther to the wall, giving more space to Ken. Ken happily obliged, bounding on the space given.  
  
"Ne, Omittchi, why so gloomy?"  
  
Ken prodded, turning puppy eyed looks to the blondes' direction. Omi growled, pulling the blanket Ken was clutching on to.  
  
"Go away Ken-kun. I don't feel like doing anything today that's all."  
  
"Oh? And you haven't felt like doing anything since Aya had been gone?"  
  
Ken hadn't meant it that way. He hadn't meant to say it harshly, and most specially not when Omi's mood was beginning to be better. He wanted to apologise and opened his mouth only to close it again after seeing the anger that flashed in Omi's eyes.  
  
"Don't. Don't Say Anything, Ken. Partially, maybe you are right."  
  
Ken smiled at this, feeling less uneasy when Omi turned back to look at him, slightly less angrier.  
  
"But I won't give you the delight in acknowledging what you said. As far as I know Ken, Aya left in anger for me and he hadn't even said a word to any of us. I'm not asking you to understand though, nor Yohji. Both of you might not understand this and you might think of me as a kid who had lost his favourite toy. But I'm pass that Ken, and, not meaning to sound rude anymore to you, leave. I'm asking you to leave now Ken."  
  
"Demo! Gomen nasai Omi. I know how much you care for him and how much you do love him, and most of all, we would never blame you for Aya's leaving! I didn't mean it to sound as if we were accusing you of anything Omi because we aren't. We're, Yohji and I-"  
  
"Leave Ken. Now."  
  
"Listen Omi-"  
  
"I said Leave NOW!"  
  
Omi tried to stop from shouting, he really did. And he turned around, away from facing Ken, tears brimming the corner of his eyes.  
  
Then, they both turned, eyes nodding and understanding, and ran to Yohji. Aya. Yohji had said Aya!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//"A-Aya!"  
  
Both heads turned to the direction of Yohji's voice, Ken standing up and running behind Omi. They skidded to a stop in front of Yohji's door, Omi pushing it almost forcibly open.  
  
"Nanda to?!"  
  
"What the fuck?! You DON'T know?! Well, what the hell-"  
  
Their conversation was cut when Yohji turned, finding Omi and Ken by his doorway, obviously gaping at him. Omi was by the floor, slipping there and staring right -past- him to the reflection.  
  
"Aya-kun?"  
  
The Aya in the other side -smiled-, an unusual thing, and nodded his head towards Omi.  
  
"Aa."  
  
Ken passed out from shock by the doorway, in a crumpled heap of flesh by Omi's foot.  
  
"K'so."//  
  
"Iya…this is a dream, ne, Yohji-kun?"  
  
5th. 5th question. Damn same question.  
  
Omi rapped at the mirror, big blue eyes imploring. Aya grunted in the other side, rolling his eyes. Yes, very un-Aya-like.  
  
"Omittchi, I didn't know you dreamt about me! Aya is going to get jealous!"  
  
Omi blushed full well, his outburst earlier forgotten. He'd been too happy upon seeing Aya he'd forgotten his misunderstanding with Ken. Well, that didn't matter now, after all, Ken was lazily snoozing out on Yohji's bed much to the latter's -easily detected amusement- distaste. He gave out an indignant squeak and turned back to Aya.  
  
Aya, on the other hand, was gently knocking on the mirror, tapping it, hitting it non-too-gently and all other possible things a madman would do.  
  
He was even tracing the light and dark pattern mixtures of a dragon. No, two dragons that looked like they were intertwined, perfectly carved and masterfully crafted. It was, needless to say, perfect.   
  
Aya frowned. No, it wasn't perfect. There was something wrong, and he couldn't place what it was.  
  
"Moi! Aya-kun, what are you doing now?"  
  
Aya turned up, frowning.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out how this mirror is a connection to both worlds."  
  
Omi grinned, nodding.  
  
"Demo-~ Aya-kun, it just a mirror!"  
  
"…"  
  
Omi sighed. This was futile, conversation with Aya was almost impossible. He turned back again at the slowly waking Ken and remembered his earlier outburst. He blushed again, turning away and keeping his eyes from looking at Aya, Ken or Yohji. Instead, he focused them on the slowly growing knot on Ken's forehead. Gods, it looked ugly. Omi found himself chuckling, staring at it while criticizing it. After all, what more was there left to do? But, first of all, he'd have to apologise to Ken. He coughed, clearing his throat. Two heads turned to him, Ken was too preoccupied trying to wake up.  
  
"I'm going to get ice for Ken-kun's bruise."  
  
"Sure Omittchi. Just be back."  
  
Aya growled on the other side of the mirror, glaring at Yohji.  
  
"Hentai."  
  
"Temee!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Hah! I win against you, you- you- ice cube with a stick up in your ass!"  
  
Aya rolled his eyes again on Yohji's uncharacteristic behaviour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Omi rummaged through their freezer, looking for a decent pack of ice for Ken. He sighed, finding one that stuck all-too-tightly on the freezer container. He grunted, padding to the cupboard to look for an ice pick. Using his right hand, he rummaged around, feeling for an ice pick while using his left hand to lean and balance on their counter.. He grinned when he'd felt the small object, standing on his toes to reach it, and yelped when his balance left him even before he managed to get the pick.  
  
"Eh!" Omi -somehow- managed to pick himself up from the crumpled heap he'd been and began to clean the mess he'd made. Ooh, good that Aya wasn't here or he'd probably get another scolding. He glared at the final mess he'd made, a pack of broken glass. Great.  
  
"Mitte Omi, look at what you've done. Omi no baka."  
  
Omi bit his lower lip, beginning to clean up the mess he'd made. He slowly began to pick up the small pieces of broken glass.  
  
When he'd finished, he glared at the closed door of their freezer and opened it, ripping the ice off desperately. It had been a battle of 'how long you could hold' and 'how hard your grip is' but finally, Omi managed to get the ice with the use of a -now- beaten up spoon instead of the ice pick.  
  
He half-ran upstairs, again nearly tripping on the steps. When he'd reached Yohji's room, he was panting for breath.  
  
"Whoa Omittchi, we had you been? To England and back? You look almost like Ken when he's a klutz!"  
  
Omi grew red from embarrassment and tossed Yohji the ice pack. Yohji gratefully took and ruefully pressed it against Ken's forehead, laughing his ass off when Ken reacted with a yelp.  
  
Aya meanwhile, was still in his own world, tapping the mirror, punching it and even glaring at it. Who knows? It might even work. He turned, frowning suddenly. At the same time Omi grunted, staring hardly at their elder blonde.  
  
"Yohji, stop singing."  
  
"Douka Yohji-kun. We'll loose more profit when your singing begins the downfall of harder rain."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Yohji put a hurt look on his face and pushed the waking Ken making the brunette fall to the floor with a thud. For a lover, Yohji just didn't fit the sweet type.  
  
"I'm NOT EVEN singing!"  
  
Aya frowned in deeper concentration and Omi gave Yohji a bailing look. Gods would know it was Yohji singing but it wasn't.  
  
"Matte."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cullen sighed, annoyed, his brows knotting together. The Lords had called for a session just when he'd gotten started with Rayne. Oh yes, what else could happen? The destruction of the Earth. Definitely not impossible.  
  
"The merging of-"  
  
'Blah, blah, blah'  
  
"and the des-"  
  
'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah'  
  
Cullen twisted his pen, letting it roll of to the right then to the left. He watched it roll in the uneven planes and tried to shut his mind. He even began to sing to himself when he'd heard a familiar chant.  
  
Ah, of course, today's a full moon so the elders of Esstet would no doubt be performing another ritual. And their spells are just beginning to get weirder. He'd pondered about it and remembered their previous spell binding, something about two worlds becoming one and the blahs. He'd remembered that after the spell, Aya had shown up, a perfect example of how Esstet's spells worked. He stuck out his tongue, continuing to roll the pen. He was even beginning to unconsciously hum the new chant and it seemed very familiar. He stopped his actions, pondering when he'd heard it. Three weeks ago. Yes, three weeks ago! About the time when Aya appeared. That means-  
  
"Wait. What is that chant?"  
  
He leaned forward, eagerly anticipating for the answer.  
  
"It's a new spell they made Lord Grishman."  
  
He rolled his eyes. Oh how he'd like to kick this guy's rump.  
  
"Yes, I know. But what KIND of spell?"  
  
"Something to bring the future to us I believe. They said it should work for a connection, like a mirror, a time travel experience. Like playing with the astral planes." " Is something wrong Lord Grishman?"  
  
"What kind of mirrors?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Spell bound mirrors. Mirrors with the dragon edge heads."  
  
Cullen not so accidentally banged his head on the table. It was just as he suspected! He stood up, leaving the pen on the table and bounded for the door.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's not singing."  
  
"Hai, it's like…chanting."  
  
"Chanting? As in chants?"  
  
"Hai, like spell chants."  
  
Yohji frowned, his mind trying to place these little details being fed to him. Aya, on the other hand was looking around the room, studying it reproachfully. He turned to the mirror, looking at Yohji's room, as if…waiting for something. He leaned in closer and squinted, lightly taking a small step back.  
  
"Ne, doushite, Aya-kun?"  
  
Omi tilted his head, curious, and leaned in forward towards the mirror. He rested his right palm on the mirror and leaned, closer, and closer still…  
  
…and fell.  
  
Fell on something, warm and hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cullen ran, needlessly crashing against servants and tables. Carelessly pursuing forward. He halted before directly coming to a full-blown crash with-  
  
"Master Cullen?"  
  
"Rayne!"  
  
He gave out a grateful sigh, grabbing for the smaller boy's wrist. He ran again, dragging Rayne with him towards Aya's room.  
  
"Wait! Where are going?"  
  
"I think I know what's wrong!"  
  
"Eh? What-"  
  
"Aya! He's the future!"  
  
Rayne grunted, pushing a little more effort and ran deeper, further. Cullen knew what was wrong? Then…that was a good thing wasn't it?  
  
Finally, gratefully, both couples stopped and they both pushed the wooden door of the guest room, eyes squinting against the sudden light.  
  
"Aya!"  
  
Aya turned, almost falling over to the floor when something tumbled on him. He grunted, glaring at whatever it was, and found Omi sprawled against him.  
  
Cullen grimaced, and cursed, silently daring Esstet.  
  
"Too late."  
  
  
  
Blood of the Past: Chapter Two written by Rayne ™ September 7, 2001, 7:46. Send me your comments: rayne@dngmail.com Flames will be used to roast their senders.   
  
"Truth is seen from one's eyes." ~ Rayne ™  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Weib Kreuz characters. They belong to Koyasu Takehito, Tsuchiya Kyoko and Project WK © 1997. Please do not sue me for borrowing them. However, Rayne, Cullen, Chris and Nathane belong to me. Piracy of these characters without my permission will be chased after by Farfie. ^O^  



End file.
